Much progress has been made in recent years in the field of domestic refrigerators, such as a reduction in the consumption of energy, sustainable solutions, more attractive and differentiated designs and of course interactivity, are some elements that currently weigh the choice of this indispensable appliance.
More related to the object of the present invention, it is known that conventional refrigerator doors are configured by narrow shelves or trays consisting of a single piece having front and side walls and eventually a rear wall, forming a receptacle or tray which is secured to the inner face through attachments or small hooks.
In general, these conventional shelves or trays do not have any adjustment means to suit their needs or stored volumes, resulting in an unsuitable use because upon receiving a smaller number of items they may allow for the items to move, tip over or fall from the same when one opens and closes the door.
More recently, refrigerator manufacturers have been generally seeking to promote improvements in the space of the inner face of the door and to that end, compartments or shelves are already known which have been specially designed to certain items, such as for eggs, spices, beverage cans, bottles of at least 1 or 2 liters, among others, which improvements are designed to meet the user's needs and provides more available options when purchasing the appliance.
The applicant itself already owns some patent documents and industrial designs especially dedicated to shelf or tray designs applied to in the inner faces of refrigerator doors. For example, document PI 1001546-9 refers to a bar-shaped structure to serve as a support for accessories, such as several shelves, which bar is applied to a refrigerator door or the like. Said bar design is also used as a support to the present telescopic fixture, as discussed hereinbelow.